Billionaire's Son
by mkbrock
Summary: It's my other story "Billionaire Project" but this time in Austin's POV instead of Ally's! ENJOY! 3
1. Missing Her

**Missing her**

I woke up this morning with my head pounding. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were swollen and red. I looked horrible. It's been two whole weeks sense I caught Brittney kissing another guy. I've been crying every night. I've never been this upset over a girl! NEVER! Brittney was special. She was so beautiful. I looked down. I haven't been out of my room once. My dad's been bringing me food. All I've been wearing are sweatpants. I don't even bother to put a shirt on. (A/n: I'm drooling at that image.) How could she do this to me! I really liked her! I even introduced her to my dad! I never introduce people to my dad! Then they would be asking for money all the time! Anyway, that beside the point. I gave her everything I could give… Well besides my virginity. Again, beside the point. What did I do wrong! I fell down on my bed burying my face in my pillow. I need to get out. If I keep this up I'll be 19 and 300 pounds. I laughed to myself at that thought. I grabbed my phone and called Dez. "Yello?" I laughed at his greeting. "Green?" He laughed. "AUSTIN! Man! Where have you been?!" I laughed. "Home. In my room." He's the only one, besides my dad, that really knows about the whole Brittney thing. I haven't even told Ally! "Dude! For like two weeks?! BORING! That's it! I'm getting the gang together and we're going to the movies tonight!" It was a great idea! I miss my friends! Definitely Ally! I haven't gone this long without talking to her before! "I'll call Ally and tell her the plan. You can call Trish!" I heard Dez wine. "Ugghh! But she's so mean! Fine!" With that he hung up. I laughed. He was really scared of Trish. I quickly dialed Ally's number and pressed the call button. "AUSTIN!" I heard screaming from the other end excited. I laughed. "Hey Allycat! Want to catch a movie tonight with the gang?" She seems like she missed me. "Of course! Would you mind giving me a ride? I'm still grounded." I laughed at that. "Yeah sure! Be at mine at 6!" I said. I'm pretty excited to see her! "Okay! Later!" Then she hung up on me. I got up to get some dinner. I walked downstairs. "Hello son! Finally got out of bed I see!" I sat down at the dining table and scooped some green beans, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and a chicken breast. "Yeah! Me and the gang are going to a movie tonight. Can I have the car tonight?" I said after swallowing. "Of course son! Need some movie money?" He's always asking me if I need money. ALWAYS! "Um... Sure dad. Ten will do." I said. He passed me a ten dollar bill and started to dig in. The doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. "Wait here, I got to go get ready." I said. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I have no idea what I'm going to wear! I grabbed my plaid button up Hollister shirt, my wholey jeans, and my Sperry's. I changed into them and sprayed on my Axe cologne. I observed my tie hooks and picked out the perfect tie. Ties are my signature look. Oh great, I forgot how to tie it! "AUSTIN?!" I heard from downstairs. Maybe she could tie it! "YEAH! COME UP!" I screamed back. A few seconds later she walked into my room. "Can you help me?" I pointed at my tie. It wasn't a dressy tie. She walked up to me and tied it for me. "You know, Brittney was perfect at tying these." I looked down. I miss her so much. Ally lifted my head and looked into my eyes. "Lessen, you are too good for her. She can't do that to you. You deserve better." I looked back into her eyes and the weird thing was I was blushing. "You know?" That's embarrassing. "Don't worry Austin. Your secret is safe with me." I smiled at her. Ally seems different. She's a lot prettier than I remember her being. We stood there for a while staring into each other's eyes. I was finally ready for the movie. We were on our way down the stairs when I intertwined our fingers. I was surprised on how I just pulled a move on her. It just kind of happened. I think I like Ally…


	2. Brittney Who?

Brittney Who?

This morning I felt different, I felt GREAT! I got up and ran downstairs. "Good morning dad!" My dad looked at me surprised. "Wow! You look happy!" after he said that I jumped on the dining room counter and sang "I AMMMMM! Why wouldn't I be?" My dad looked at me strangely. He looks disappointed. "Our family reunion is today" My smiled dropped, and so did I. I got on my knees and screamed "NOOO!" My dad laughed. "Your too dramatic. Why won't you invite a friend?" Right when he said friend Ally popped in my mind. "You know what? That's a great idea!" I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Ally's number and called her. "Hello?" she said sounding kind of annoyed. "God! Did I just wake you up?! I'm so sorry Ally cat!" Now I feel like a jerk. Poor Allycat! "Austin, calm down!" She said giggling. Oh how I love her giggle. "Oh... Sorry. Anyway, Will you come to my family barbeque my dad's having… with me? I don't know who anyone is because my family lives in Texas." I heard her laugh. I'm pretty nerves. "Who knew that Austin Moon had a southern part in him?" I couldn't help but laugh. "And sure Austin! I'd love to go!" "WAHOO!" oops. Did I scream that out loud? She started laughing uncontrollably. So did I. "I'll come and get you at 1!" With that I hung up. I went straight to the shower. I cleaned myself up, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I picked out a nice blue polo, some cacks, and my Sperry's. I sprayed my cologne and checked myself in the mirror and MAN! I'm looking good! I grabbed my phone and ran out the door. I nocked on her door. When she opened the door I was amazed. She looks so beautiful. "Woah." She laughed and grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. "BYE DAD!" She yelled. We walked to my house and went to my back patio. "Ally! How nice to see you! You look absolutely beautiful!" My Dad said. What the heck? "You guys have met?" My dad patted my back. "Actually, I have! Before that movie." O couldn't help but blush remembering what all happened that night. She giggled. I guess she noticed. I just love her giggle! I looked at her and smiled. Then I felt someone grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Austin!" He said man hugging me. "Hey Shawn! This is Ally." Shawn smiled at her. But I think Ally got the wrong vibe from him. "His girlfriend." She said. My girlfriend?! What the heck?! "NICE DUDE!" He said fist bumping me. I was kind of frozen and staring at Ally. She pulled me to the side. "Sorry! He was staring at me… and not at my face." I looked at Shawn and growled. What a creep! She giggled. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. "It's fine." I paused. "If I have to pretend to be your boyfriend, Can I do all the boyfriend stuff?" I couldn't help but smirk. I think I'm going to enjoy this. "Sure, I guess." She said. I didn't waste any time. I rapped my arm around her tiny waist and we walked back to Shawn. "So! How long have you guys been dating?" Shawn seemed suspicious. "Three months." I said. "We met at my Dad's store. Sonic Boom. It's a music store." Mydad barged into the conversation. "Ally, why won't you perform for us?" She started to freak out. "Umm.. I don't know! I mean I don't sing I write and play." I grabbed her hand to help her calm down. "I'll sing. Come on!" I dragged her into my house and to my grand piano. She sat down on the stool and I sat beside her. After the song ended I looked at her. I stared at her in the eyes and she did the same. She looked away and at my dad. I did too and saw he was smirking at her. He must of liked the performance. Ally was perfect. She is perfect. Brittney who?


End file.
